


lazy afternoon

by preromantics



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-21
Updated: 2010-07-21
Packaged: 2017-10-10 17:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preromantics/pseuds/preromantics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble: <i>They mean to go out to the Laker game; it's not really Zach's thing, and most of the time it isn't Chris', but it seems like a good idea.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	lazy afternoon

They mean to go out to the Laker game; it's not really Zach's thing, and most of the time it isn't Chris', but it seems like a good idea. PR had set them up for it, anyway, and it was a good press opportunity with the second movie coming out.

Except, Chris had shown up with a six pack of Zach's favorite German import beer and Zach already had avocado salsa and whole grain tortilla chips out from lunch, with some hummus in his fridge and some left over key lime cheesecake, too, so they put out a spread -- "Pre-dinner before the game," Chris suggested, with a shrug, like maybe they were going to go out to dinner after the game together, too, so Zach brought everything to the living room and set it up.

Chris read some lines from a play he was looking into doing after the premiers and press tour were over this time around over and Zach remembered to print out a script from the movie he wanted to shoot in the summer after the success of Margin Call as a sort of sleeper-indie hit. They ended up putting the game on TV about an hour into it, Zach belatedly realizing how late they were three beers into the night, sitting on the floor, his back against Chris' feet on the couch as they sat with notebooks to see who could think of the most movies/fruits/directors/post WWII American authors in two minute spans of time. (Zach was winning.)

Chris left at one in the morning and it took Zach ten minutes to get Noah and Harold set for the night and to hop in his car and drive over to Chris', late-night wine and some Alfred Hitchcock classics on the passenger seat. Chris opened his door in only his sweat pants and Zach laughed at him and he woke up in the morning with a crick in his neck from where it was shoved against Chris' shoulder and --

The Laker game didn't really matter, anyway.


End file.
